<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Think You Know Someone... by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304760">You Think You Know Someone...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jock Straps, M/M, Mirror Sex, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed, sexy selfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:50:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's underwear gets a big reaction from Gavin.</p><p>***</p><p>A gift fic for the very sweet GavinsPlstcPrck ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Think You Know Someone...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/gifts">GavinsPlstcPrck</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Connor!” Gavin yelled from the shower, “I forgot my towel, can you bring it through for me?” </p><p>“Hm. I don’t know, what’s in it for me?” Connor called back, smiling to himself as he picked up the towel and waited for Gavin’s reply. </p><p>“Come on Connor, don’t be an ass. You want me to get ready don’t you?” </p><p>“Ideally, I would like that, yes,” Connor said, smiling as he pushed the bathroom door open and handed Gavin his towel as he got out of the shower. </p><p>“What the fuck are you wearing!?” Gavin asked, sounding halfway between confused and pleased. </p><p>“My underwear, Gavin,” Connor answered dryly. </p><p>“It’s a fucking jockstrap!” </p><p>“Yes, evidently, it’s a ‘fucking’ jockstrap, good to know your eyes are working,” Connor laughed, “Why are you so surprised? It’s a fairly common kind of underwear.”  </p><p>“I just never would’ve thought you’d wear something like that,” Gavin said, grinning, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower cubicle, walking a circle around Connor to get a view of everything, “Looks good on you, I like the colour.” </p><p>“I’m glad it has your approval. Now, will you hurry up and get ready? We’ll be late,” Connor said, still smiling though, he loved the attention Gavin was giving him. </p><p>“It’s a shame we;ve gotta be somewhere, because I’d love to bend you over the sink right now and do you,” Gavin said, he pulled the elastic waistband of Connor’s underwear and let it snap back against his abdomen, “This thing gives such <i>easy access</i>.” </p><p>“Gavin, you really are the worst,” Connor smirked at him, “As much as I’d like to entertain your libido, we’ve got to go.” </p><p>“Boring,” Gavin teased. </p><p>“You’ll just have to be patient. If you can last the whole day, you can do whatever you like to me when we get back,” Connor said, closing the distance between them as if he were going for a kiss, only to pull back and walk through to the bedroom, leaving Gavin hanging with puckered lips. </p><p>“You bastard!” Gavin said indignantly. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” </p><p>“It’s true, I wouldn’t,” Gavin answered. </p><p>“So are you going to get ready now?”</p><p>“Yes, I will, now I’ve got motivation to get this over with.” </p><p>Connor rolled his eyes at that, he could tell it was going to be a long day, truthfully he was just as eager to get their obligations done with and get back home again as Gavin was… </p>
<hr/><p>Gavin couldn't think properly at all throughout Fowler's dinner party, he was definitely distracted. Luckily for him he could just hide it behind his bad attitude, after all it's what most of the people he worked with had come to expect. </p><p>However, Connor knew why he was being this way. Connor, with his blue fucking jockstrap. Since the moment he'd seen Connor in it, Gavin hadn't been able to take his mind off it and the thought was driving him crazy. </p><p>What’s worse was the selfie Connor sent him from Fowler’s bathroom, a picture taken in front of the mirror over the sink, showing off Connor’s ass in the jock strap. Gavin always had a habit of checking his phone whenever it went off, so he’d opened it without suspecting and had to jam it into his pocket pretty sharpish before anyone else around the table had noticed. He concentrated on maintaining his cool, but Connor really had wound him up. </p><p>When Connor returned after his little stunt, he smirked at Gavin whenever no one else was looking.  </p><p>“Connor,” Gavin mumbled to him as soon as he got the chance, “That was uncalled for.”</p><p>“I was simply giving you a sneak peak,” Connor whispered back, reverting to his innocent face soon after. </p><p>Connor was going to be the end of him, he was sure about that, and the night only seemed to drag on and on forever… He was going to make sure Connor paid for all his teasing… </p>
<hr/><p>Gavin was on him like a rash as soon as they stepped over the threshold to their house, and Connor loved it. Being kissed needy and deep, until Gavin was breathless trying to demonstrate just how turned on he was. </p><p>“If I knew this kind of underwear would get you that hot and bothered I would’ve told you I wore it a long time ago,” Connor teased in between kisses. </p><p>“Yeah, you shoulda, now stop teasing me Connor. I need you,” Gavin complained.</p><p>“You’re cute when you get desperate,” Connor couldn’t help but push Gavin’s buttons even more, he knew the result would be worth it. </p><p>“Fuck, Connor…” Gavin breathed, he pushed Connor into the bathroom where this had all begun. </p><p>“What are you doing Gavin?”</p><p>“I told you, I wanted to fuck you over the sink, then you can look at yourself too. Your bathroom selfie only made me want this more,” Gavin said, he turned Connor to face the sink and roughly pulled down his slacks to reveal Connor’s ass. </p><p>Connor caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled slyly. Gavin had played right into Connor’s plan, ever since the sink comment earlier, Connor had been plotting a way to make it happen, and here they were. </p><p>“You sound wound up Gavin, are you going to last long?” </p><p>Gavin laughed, “I might be horny as hell but I’ve got self control Connor. I’m gonna make you scream before I come,” Gavin said, self assured, and Connor believed him. </p><p>Connor caught Gavin’s gaze in the mirror, “Hurry up and fuck me Gavin.”</p><p>No more words needed to be said after that. </p><p>Gavin got right down to it, he prepped Connor thoroughly with a sachet of lube he’d secreted away in his jeans pocket earlier. He was quick and efficient about it too, clearly not wanting to wait for too long. Connor sighed as Gavin pulled out his fingers, and gave Connor a few seconds before he pushed down his own trousers and smeared the rest of the lube over his own cock and lined himself up. </p><p>From that point they locked gazes in the mirror, Gavin pushed in until he bottomed out, and they both got to watch the soft ‘o’ shape Connor’s mouth fell into at the sensation. He loved it, the feeling of being full, of being wanted, and knowing he was about to get fucked so hard. </p><p>They got lost in it after that, Gavin really going for it full pelt, ramming into Connor with everything in him, forcing Connor up onto his tip toes as they watched each other. Connor reveled in getting ruined, he loved how he looked falling apart for Gavin, and he loved how Gavin looked with a sheen of sweat over him, with his eyes fierce with determination; he was chasing one goal, Connor’s orgasm, and Connor was getting there fast. </p><p>His grip on the sink got so strong he could feel the strain in the porcelain beneath him, he had to force himself to loosen it for fear of shattering the fixture. He started to moan, signalling he was on the brink, and that just made Gavin go harder, determined to see his promise through, and sure enough, within a few seconds Connor was crashing over the edge. Panting and gasping as he came in his underwear.</p><p>Connor still had his gaze fixed on the mirror, which meant as he wrote out the high of his orgasm he got to watch Gavin fall apart too, his eyes squeezing shut as he grunted and moaned and with one final thrust, emptied into Connor. He slumped forward now, letting Connor bear his weight as his forehead rested on Connor’s shoulder. </p><p>“Was it worth the wait?” Connor asked. </p><p>“Yes. Fuck, it was. So worth it, thank you Connor.” </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Connor smiled, “I take it you want me to wear this underwear more often then?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Gavin said, he pressed kisses across Connor’s shoulder and up his neck as their gaze locked once more in the bathroom mirror, “Drives me wild though, so be careful when you let me know that you’ve got one on.”</p><p>“Noted,” Connor said smiling, leaning into Gavin’s kisses and affection. </p><p>“I’m tired now though. Fuck,” Gavin laughed. </p><p>“Then let’s go to bed,” Connor suggested.</p><p>“Yeah let’s,” Gavin agreed. </p><p>They lay down, Gavin as the big spoon, and they both cuddled up against each other softly.  As Connor fell into stasis, he thought it funny that a certain type of underwear had caused this whole chain of events, but honestly without it the day would’ve been a lot less exciting. Though, with Gavin around, life was always exciting, he loved that about their relationship, and, he loved Gavin too, all of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>